No Day But Today
by fanficismything
Summary: Naurto AU. RENT influenced. A new RENT movie is being filmed and the cast is made up of Naruto characters. Pairings: ShikaXIno, NaruXHina, NejiXTen, and SasuXSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE NOTE! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN RENT THE MOVIE OR BROADWAY SHOW WATCH IT OR THIS MIGHT NOT MAKE MUCH SENSE!**

**(or go to and look up the summary of the film as well as characters for both the film and show because it will help you understand even if you haven't seen it. also listening to the music while reading is good.)**

**ALSO NOTE! I AM STICKING WITH NO GAY/LESBIANS PAIRINGS IN THE FANFICTION NOT BECAUSE I DON'T SUPPORT THEM, I JUST CAN'T THINK OF NARUTO PAIRING IT WOULD FIT!**

**Pairings: ShikaXIno, NaruXHina, NejiXTen, SasuXSaku**

**Plot: A new RENT is being filmed in the AU universe and the cast is composed of Naruto characters. The fanfictions will be of the backstage workings and relationships of cast behind cameras in a series of situations in daily life like fluff, and suspicious circumstances for romantically deprived anime characters in an anime pairing I like.**

-start-chapter-one-

_There's Only Now  
There's Only Here  
Give In To Love  
Or Live In Fear  
No Other Path  
No Other Way  
No Day But Today  
_

Yamanaka Ino **(0)** sat on the couch wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She had seen this movie at the rental store and decided to see it. RENT, was one of the best movies she had ever seen. As the credits came scrolling down, her cell phone rang. Turning down the TV volume she answered, "Hello?"

_"Moshi moshi _**(1)**_ Ino-pig!"_

Ino sighed. "Hey Sakura-chan" she said thickly. Haran Sakura was her best friend, but could call at the worst times.

_"What's wrong with your voi-- Is that RENT in the background?"_

Ino frowned. Sakura almost sounded... worried... excited? "Yeah I just finished watching it. Have you seen it?"

_"Have I seen it? HAVE I SEEN IT?! OF COURSE I'VE SEEN IT!" _

Sigh. "So why are you freaking out?" she asked.

_"Because I just found out there are making another RENT movie, and I get to work backstage on it!"_

Ino's eyes widened. "Another movie?! That's totally awesome! Who are playing all the characters?"

_"They're keeping it a secret until the preview is released, but they still don't have someone to play Mimi"_

Ino froze. Mimi was her favorite character, she thought they were so alike so... "Hey Sakura... Do you think...?"

_"Ino... You're not thinking..."_

Ino ginned like the Cheshire cat. "Why not? You always said I should get into acting, AND my 10th grade music teacher said I have a talent in singing!"

_"Yeah, A LONG TIME AGO! You voice could have changed!"_

"What's the time?/Well it's gotta be close to midnight/My body's talking to me/It says, 'Time for danger'" sang Ino into the phone.

There was silence on the other end.

_Sigh. "Okay, I'll talk to the casting director. In the meantime, meet me in front of your house and I'll take you to see him"_

-dial tone-

Ino screamed "YESS!!!!" She hung up the phone in the socket, and running screaming through the house. After 10 minutes of this, she looked at the time. "Oh shoot!" I got to meet Sakura outside soon" She ran up to her room and dug through her closet. A couple minutes later, found Ino standing on her curb outside her house panting slightly. She was wearing a black 3/4 length undershirt with a dark purple tank top over it with cameo cargo jeans and black flats. She didn't have time to do her hair so she left it hanging in a blonde curtain around her face. Seconds later, Sakura pulled up to the curb in her white Nissan, and rolled down the window.

A pink head leaned out the drivers side. "Hurry up! I'm glad you're early 'cause we're going to be late!"

Ino opened the passenger side door and slid in. After fastening her seatbelt, she looked over at her friend. "You know of course that what you just said made no sense what-so-ever?"

Sakura turned to smile at her. "I know!" Sakura was wearing a light pink and white tee-shirt and black caprice. She could barely see the glitter of white flip-flops pressing the pedals as they sped through the street. They swerved around corner after corner so fast that Ino grabbed the armrests in fear for her life. _Note to self: Drive on the way back. _she thought to herself. They stopped in front of an large building with a large gate. Ino gulped as Sakura pulled up to a small black box, and said, "Hello, It's Sakura Haruno, Stage Manager, requesting North Gate." She sat back into her seat from leaning out the window, and looked at Ino.

Ino looked back at her and mouthed, _"North gate?" _Sakura shrugged, and turned back to the box as the voice of a security guard came through it, an obviously bored one.

_"Okay, come on through"_

The gate slowly opened in front of the car, and Sakura thanked to the box, "Thanks a bunch Shino"

As they drove through, they heard Shino reply, "_Well, it's my job right? And don't call me -kun!_",and they both laughed.

They drove on through until they got to a large building surrounded by trailers. As they drove past the trailers, Ino saw the warehouse up ahead sporting a big banner of '**RENT: Now Filming**'. She tensed up in excitement, but it was suddenly struck down. She had no acting experience to her name, and her singing _was_a little rusty. The Casting Director might see her as a desperate woman in search of any old job, and may want someone with experience. Her fears were dispelled when they pulled up in front of a door by the side of a building, and Sakura pointed, "There. That's the guy you need to talk to. The Casting Director."

Ino looked over to see a large man dressed in a red and off-white suit. He had bright red hair, and strange red swirls on his cheeks. Ino grinned broadly. "CHOJI!" she screamed shrilly.

The man turned and grinned also. "Ino! Hey! It's good to see you!" Ino jumped out of the car and gave Choji a bear hug.

Sakura followed Ino out of her car with a confused look on her face. "So wait... You guys know each other?" she asked.

Ino nodded. "We've know each other for as long as I can remember. We grew up together!" she said happily, giving Choji another squeeze. "I haven't seen him in so long! This is great!"

Choji looked down at the blonde hugging him around what she could reach of his waist. "It is good to see you too Ino. So you're the one who wants to be Mimi huh?" Ino nodded fiercely. He laughed and squeezed her again before letting go.

Ino stepped back. "So what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"You should sing a couple stanzas from one of Mimi's songs, or from any song, then… I don't know about acting though. Everyone here is new at acting anyway." explained Choji.

Ino took a deep breath, and started to sing just as another person came out the door. "The heart may freeze or it can burn/The pain will ease if I can learn/There is no future/There Is No Past/I Live This Moment/As My Last/There's Only Us/There's Only This/Forget Regret/Or Life is yours to miss/No other road/No other way/No day but today"

The man who had come around the corner, stopped and stared in amazement. He was still gaping in amazement when Ino finished. He muttered under his breath. _"She's perfect…"_

Ino smiled at Choji. "So….? Was I good?"

Choji was staring at her in amazement. "Well duh! Of course! You are amazing! You're on!" he said.

Ino squealed, and glomped Choji, who hugged her back, and then went to hug Sakura. Her and Sakura danced around screaming, "Ino is Mimi. Ino is Mimi. Ino is Mimi! INO IS MIMI!!!" Ino started laughing so hard, she fell to the ground. She rolled around until she hit someone's feet, and looked up. A man was looking down at her with an amused/annoyed expression on his face. He was dressed in a green and brown tee-shirt, and black pants. Ino stood up with help from the man, then bluntly said, "Your head looks like a pineapple."

The man scowled. "..Troublesome woman..." Ino's eyes narrowed, this man seemed so familiar... Choji came up behind them, and clasped a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Ino, this is Nara Shikamaru. He will be playing Roger." said Choji gesturing to Shikamaru, and then to Ino. "This is Yamanaka Ino. As you may or may not have heard, she will be playing Mimi."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck with a hand before commenting dryly, "I think a deaf person would have heard that. How troublesome."

Ino had been studying him closely, and when he repeated the word 'troublesome' she knew where she knew him from. She clapped a closed fist into her palm, and announced, "That's it! I figured it out!" she yelled happily.

Shikamaru and Choji winced at her tone of voice, as Sakura came up behind her. "What? That being blonde might not be the best career choice.?"

Ino scowled slightly, but recovered by dramatically pointing a manicured nail in Shikamaru's face. "You're my dad's drinking friend's son! You used to come over all the time, and just sit there and stare blankly at the sky." she said brightly, obviously proud of herself.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he gaped at her. "So that means you're that annoying blonde girl who wouldn't leave me alone growing up!" he exclaimed. He looked her over and smirked. "I see you grew up well" **(2)**

Ino's eyes darkened as she blushed, and she swung an arm up to hit him, and he caught it easily. He smirked, and when she smirked back, his expression turned to confusion, then pain. Ino had brought her knee up to his groin, and he groaned in pain, knees bending as he fell to the ground on his knees. Still smirking, Ino commented smugly, "Better than you'd think".

Choji and Sakura rushed over to Shikamaru's aid and Sakura glared at Ino. "Ino-pig! Why would you do that?" she scolded.

Ino's face contorted with anger as it turned a darker red. "Did you hear what he said? He was sexually harassing me!" she practically screamed.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She a shrewd look at Shikamaru before slowly standing up to join Ino. "Oh yeah... I forgot..." she said coldly.

Choji chuckled at the antics of the two women before sighing in defeat. "He'll be fine. Sakura, take Ino around the set, and introduce her to the cast." he instructed.

Sakura saluted him. "Hai!" and dragged a protesting Ino towards the building.

Just as they entered the building, Choji called after them, "Try not to break anything... or anyone!"

A loud shattering and a quick scream followed his request. A pale Sakura stuck her head around the edge of the door. She gave him a shaky, "H-Hai" before pulling the door shut after her head.

Choji chuckled lightly before pulling Shikamaru none to gently to his feet. "Come on, lets get you back to your trailer," he said comfortingly.

Shikamaru groaned as they started walking, but not from pain. "What were you thinking Choji?! That woman is crazy!" he said fervently, trying desperately to get his point across. "I don't even think she'll _ever_ let me live this one down. This _so_ won't work..."

Choji burst out laughing as they drew near to Shikamaru's trailer. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll get used to working with you..." The trailer closed behind Shikamaru and Choji grinned. "If she doesn't kill him first..." he muttered to himself as he walked away.

-end-chapter-one-

**(0) In Japan, you say your last name first. It used frequently in this fic so get used to it XD**

**(1) **_**Moshi moshi **_**hey in Japanese (kinda like 'hey what's up')**

**(2) I've always imagined Shikamaru with a dark, seductive side XD...**

**Now to explain everything in this chapter... In this fic, it's an AU (alternate universe) and all the Naruto gang are out of college and not everyone knows everyone before the movie. At the beginning of this fic, I start with the ending of the RENT movie that Ino is watching at her house... or apartment... The last couple stanzas of this is of the song "Finale B" of RENT sung by the cast. I'm pretty darn sure they aren't making another movie but I needed a plotline. (And we'll all pretend they can sing) The part that Ino sings on the phone, is the first part of "Out Tonight' sung by Mimi. The song Ino sings for Choji o get the part, is the first part of Mimi's solo in the song 'Another Day'. Ino-Shika-Cho is also together, of course, so Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru grew up together although Ino and Shikamaru forgot each other, and apparently so did Choji... If you notice, Inochi (Ino's dad) and Shikaku (Shikamaru's dad) go drinking together with Chozi (Choji's dad) in the manga/anime, I decided that would be sufficient. It was either that or business partners (which is part true) but I thought this was funnier) Ino is also not a preppy because it's my fic and I feel like it. You will find out the cast later in the next chapter... I will try to keep them all in character as much as possible, but I'm trying okay! **

**Chapter two is half finished as I am typing this so expect chapter two relatively soon, but keep in mind school stuff!**

**Preview:**

_His tirade was cut short by a pair of scissors flying close to his head, and embedding themselves in the wall behind him._

**and**

_"UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME!"_

**and other crazy stuff!**

**R&R!**

**P.S. If you are reviewing from DeviantART, if you can leave comments on the devianation page on DevART please I'd appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE NOTE! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN RENT THE MOVIE OR BROADWAY SHOW WATCH IT OR THIS MIGHT NOT MAKE MUCH SENSE!**

**(or go to and look up the summary of the film as well as characters for both the film and show because it will help you understand even if you haven't seen it. also listening to the music while reading is good.)**

**ALSO NOTE! I AM STICKING WITH NO GAY/LESBIANS PAIRINGS IN THE FANFICTION NOT BECAUSE I DON'T SUPPORT THEM, I JUST CAN'T THINK OF NARUTO PAIRING IT WOULD FIT!**

**Pairings: ShikaXIno, NaruXHina, NejiXTen, SasuXSaku**

**Plot: A new RENT is being filmed in the AU universe and the cast is composed of Naruto characters. The fanfictions will be of the backstage workings and relationships of cast behind cameras in a series of situations in daily life like fluff, and suspicious circumstances for romantically deprived anime characters in an anime pairing I like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RENT because If I did certain things wouldn't have happened to Angel, and Ino and Shikamaru would've had like 20 kids. (P.S. I 3 Angel)**

-start-chapter-two-

Once inside the building, Ino gasped. She was standing on a lifesize model of "Avenue B"**(0)** looking up at Mark and Roger's loft room. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing Sakura!" exclaimed Ino in awe. "How did they manage to get the set so like the orginal?"

"Umm... Ino... This is the orginal set..." said Sakura slowly.

Ino flushed red. "I-I knew that that!" she said obviously enbaressed. "So where is the rest of the cast?"

A tap on her shoulder made her spin around quickly, and she heard a quiet squeak. She turned to see a woman with purple shoulder length hair **(1) **behind her. The woman's eyes were wide with fright, and her fingers were twitching as she brought them up to her lips. The woman studdered over her words as she timidly apologized. "O-oh, gomen asai **(2)**. I didn't mean to startle you." The woman gave Ino a quickly, shakey bow **(3)**.

Sakura sighed as she went over to the bent over woman, and pulled her up with a sigh. "Hinata, please stop bowing to everyone you meet." She turned to Ino. "This is Hyuuga Hinata. She's a little shy, but she'll be playing Joanne."

Ino smiled. "That sounds really cool, you must be really excited. I'm Yamanaka Ino, I'll be playing Mimi." She gave a small bow back to Hinata, and the two women shrared a quick smile while Sakura rolled her eyes.

Upon standing back up, Hinata glanced at Sakura in confusion. "Sakura-san **(4)**, I thought they didn't have anyone yet for Mimi." she questioned.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah we didn't. She just got accepted today, actually, a few minutes ago" she explained.

"So Ino-san--" Hinata got no further as Ino put a light finger on Hinata's lips cutting off the rest of her sentance.

"Please Hinata, just call me Ino." she said

Hinata smiled gently. "H-Hai **(5)** Ino."

"So do you know wher Naruto is? I'm supposed to introduce Ino to the cast." asked Sakura, directing her comment to Hinata.

Hinata twitched her fingers together while blushing slightly. "N-Naruto-kun? I think he's wandering around somewhere with Sasuke." she replied.

"Who are Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Ino curiously.

"Naruto is going to be playing Maureen opposite Hinata. And Sasuke is playing Benny." explained Sakura avoiding Ino's eyes at the mention of Sasuke. Ino smirked as they started to walk down the "street" when suddenly they heard a voice from up in the rafters.

"HEY! HINATA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed the voice. It was a male voice, and everyone looked up in surprise, Hinata sweating slightly. A blond man was hanging upside-down from the rafters. His bright orange and black turtleneck made him easy to spot. "HINATA! HEY! UP HERE!" the man started waving furiously althought it was obvious he was the only thing up there to look at.

Hinata gasped as he swung a little far to the side, and whispered, "N-Naruto-k-kun!"

Ino did a double take. That loud mouthed MALE monstrocity was supposed to play a FEMALE character? _Well, he got the loud part down _thought Ino amused. She nudged Sakura, "Ne, Sakura-chan. Is that Naruto?"

Sakura nodded resentfully, then spoke. "Unfortunately yes. We were a little confused when Choji-san cast a boy as Maureen, but you should see him after they make him up as a female. **(6)** It's amazing. Hold on a second..."She turned her attention back up to Naruto. She opened her mouth and drew in a deep breath.

"UZAMAKI NARUTO GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Ino clapped her hands over her ears as Hinata, and on the ceiling, Naruto did too. _I forgot how loud she can be_ thought Ino ruefully. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sakura was angry now, and there would be hell to pay until she got her hands on Naruto. Naruto whined. "But Sakura-chan, I can't. Sasuke put me up here, and I can't get back down! And I don't know where he went!"

Sakura smothered a lagh, as she called back to him. "Okay, I'll try to find him, but whatever you do, DON'T FALL! We just finished putting the cast together, and it wouldn't do well if we had to replace you due to injuries."

Naruto cocked his head. "What do you mean? Don't we still need the stripper girl Mimi..." His sentance trailed off when he saw the angry Ino standing next to Sakura. His face broke out in a grin as he started to lauigh hysterically. The three girls looked at eachother in confusion, then back up at the laughing Naruto. "That poor sap has to work with Shikamaru! This is almost as good as Tenten working with that robot Neji." He started to laugh again so hard he was crying. His tirade was cut short by a pair of scissors flying by his head, and enbedding themselves in the wall behing him. A woman with brown hair put into neat buns on her head, and angry brown eyes stormed past them making her way towards Naruto. In her clenched fists were various peices of sharpened metal, and it was clear she wanted to stick them all into numerous parts of Naruto. **(7)** When Naruto saw who had thrown them, he gave off a high pitched, girlish scream. "AAAHHHHH!!!!! TENTEN!! Please don't throw those at me! SPARE ME!!"

The woman Tenten, grinned, and pulled her hand back to throw what looked like a kitchen knife only to have it plucked put of her hands by another woman. Tenten frowned. "N-E-J-I! Can I please have my knife back please? I need to stab Naruto!" she pleaded.

The woman shook her head. "No Tenten. You did that this morning. Give the idiot a break. You can maim him later." When she spoke, Ino did a double-take. This woman, "Neji", sounded like a guy!

She leaned over to Sakura. "Ne, Sakura, why does that woman sound like a guy?" she whispered.

Sakura stared at her incrediously, before bursting out laughing, making Hinata and Tenten look at her strangely. "Ino-no-baka! **(8)** Neji _is_ a guy!" she manged out between laughs.

Ino blushed a deep red before looking at Neji to see his reaction. Apparently Tententold him, and he turned around. Ino gulped. _I am so screwed... _she thought to herself. She twitched her fingers and stuttered in a way that reminded her of Hinata. "G-Gomen Asai-i... From the back you looked like a woman." She rubbed the back of her arm nervously. Next to her Sakura snorted.

Neji looked at her with a contempt look his face, while Tenten blew up beside him. She grabbed a peice of metal from Neji's hand, and flung it an Ino's feet."Neji does not look like a girl!" he said loudly.

Taking a few steps forward, Sakura drew Tenten around to Neji's back by the shoulders. "Umm... Actually Tenten, he kind of does look like a girl from the back. See?"

Tenten smiled. "Oh, I guess you're right." she said simply. She then walked over to Ino, and introduced herself. "Hey, sorry about that. I have some slight anger issues."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Slight?"

Tenten grinned. "Most of the time it's directed towards Naruto anyway." Up in the rafters Naruto wimpered. She pointed to herself then Neji. "I'm Tenten **(9)**, and this is Hyuuga Neji. We'll be playing Collins and Angel." she explained.

"So is Neji Angel then?" Ino asked innocently.

Neji's eyebrow twitched as everyone else cracked a smile. "Nope, I'm Angel. Which I thought was funny becuase my name means "heaven" **(10)**. Funny huh?" said Tenten.

"That's really interesting" said Ino, her eyes lighting up at the bad pun.

"Yeah, I never thought of that." said Sakura, and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm Yamanaka Ino. I'm playing Mimi. I just got casted a few minutes ago." said Ino earnestly.

Behind them, Neji started to walk away, and Tenten started to follow him, walking backwards to face the group. "It was very nice to meet you Ino!" she said loudly before disappearing behing the edge of the set.

Hinata let out a quiet sigh of relief after both people diappeared. Ino looked at her in confusion. "What was with that sigh?"

"What sigh?" Hinata asked nervously.

"That sigh you just sighed!" said Ino.

Hinata looked at her strangely."I sighed a sigh? Are you sure you didn't sigh a sigh?" she asked innocently.

Sakura gave out a huge sigh at the stupidity of her friends, and hit her forhead. "You guys are complete retards..." she muttered to herself.

Ino pointed at Sakura triumphantly. "A-Ha! So you were the one who sighed a sigh!"

"No, I was the one who sighed" said Hinata.

Both Ino and Sakura looked at her, and simultaniously slapped their foreheads. Ino looked at Hinata. "So why did you sigh in the first place?"

Hinata looked down at the floor. "A-Ano... it's Neji-san. H-He's my cousin and we're not on the best terms."

Ino nodded. "Ah, family troubles. But don't worry, me and Sakura will support you. Ne Sakura?" she said comfortingly.

Sakura slung her other arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Hai. We're here for you Hinata-cha"

"Arigato" mumled Hinata as she looked up and gave a shy smile to Ino and Sakura.

Footsteps behind them made them turn around. Choji stood there smiling at the trio, and said, "We're having a meeting in building A, room B in a few minutes. Can you find everyone and tell them?"

Sakura repled, "Hai, we'd be happy to help."

The three started to walk away, when Choji drew Ino aside. "Would you do me a favor and go to Shikamaru's trailer for me and get him for me. He's kind of upset about his recent breakup with a longtime girlfriend, and I don't have time to get him. Will you?" he explained.

"Why would you ask me? He probably hates me." said Ino.

"He's doesn't hate you, he's just a little on the edge right now. I think that might have actually helped him draw out of his stupor. And whatever you do, don't bring up his girlfriend!" Choji explained, then walked away from Ino, who had a incredlous look on her face.

_Why me?_ she thought as she walked out the door, and started to look for the trailers. FInding a group of them, she passed a couple before coming to one that said, 'ROGER:SHIKAMARU" on the side. Looking down at the handle, Ino was suddenly filled with dread. _What happens if he's really angry at me and Choji was wrong? And if he is, how angry is he? _It was if she was hit by a bolt of lightning, Ino mentally slapped her self as she realized, _Why should I care? Why would I care what Shikamaru thinks? _That firmly built pillar of resolve crumbled the instant Ino walked through the door. Shikamar was slouched over a small table asleep, with a small picture frame in his hand. As she crept closer, she could see faint tears streaks around his eyes, and she turned to look at the picture. It was a picture of him and a woman with dusty blonde hair. They had their arms around eachother and were laughing. Looking closer at the woman in the picture, Ino suddenly realized she must be Shikamaru's ex.

"Her name is Temari."

Ino jumped backwards as she realized Shikamaru was watching her with sleepy eyes from underneath his hair that had been taken out of it's tie. "S-Shikamaru! How long have you been awake?!"

He yawned and stretched his arms before grinning lazily at her making her heart ship a beat. "Ever since you came in."

Ino bit the inside of her lip, then retorted. "Well sorry I'm not a Charlie's Angel"

Fixing his suddenly intense gaze upon her, Shikamaru said, "So am I." **(11)**

Ino started to blush, then whipped her body around to face the wall. _Why am I blushing so much today? It's frustrating! _"Well, the point is, Choji said to come tell you we have a meeting. Hurry up." With her part said, she quickly walked to the door, and dashed out. **(12)**

Shikamaru chuckled to himself as he got up. "Troublesome woman, she forgot to tell me where the meeting was."

-end-chapter-two-

**(0)- the street RENT takes place on (...I think...)**

**(1)- Hinata has her Shippudean hair because... I say so!**

**(2)- I'm very sorry in Japanese**

**(3)- bowing in kinda like shaking hands in Japan so I felt like keeping in the spirit of things...**

**(4)- More suffixes...**

**(5)- yes in Japanese**

**(6)- get it, Naruto's Henge form :winkwinknudgenudge:**

**(7)- still the weapons master because she is cool like that! XD**

**(8)- pretty much "Ino you idiot!" in Japanese**

**(9)- can someone help me come up with a last name? I kinda want to, but don't want to at the same time...**

**(10)- doesn't it? I can't remember...**

**(11)- dark Shikamaru returns! XD**

**(12)- and so does really blond Ino... unfortunately...**

**More explaining time!:**

**Okay, the beginning of this chapter starts off after one of the two bakas (idiots from you beginners) breaks something. The set is supposed to be like a block from "Another Day" and the New Year's thing. Of course I have hints of NaruXHina, SasuXSaku, and InoXShika here. As for the Naruto part, he's so gullible, Sasuke probaby told him there was ramen up there and left him... (Sasuke come in next chapter) Neji and Tenten are still friends and Tenten has a slight crush on Neji like it implies in the show and him back in his robot world... (p.s. Neji's glare turns people to stone) That whole sigh thing would have been a conversation I could see myself having with my onee-chan or Jenny with Hojo watching on like Sakura... XD The whole Temari thing will play in later (p.s. I'm not a fan of that pairing but there will be some...not much thought since it gives my the creeps...) XD And the whole Charlie's Angels thing was becuase they wear like skin tight clothes and stuff... I love dark Shika-kun... XD **

**So the cast so far is:**

**Roger- Shikamaru**

**Mimi- Ino**

**Angel- Tenten**

**Collins- Neji (lolo XD)**

**Joanne- Hinata**

**Mauren- Naruto (it works if you squint at it...)**

**Benny- Sasuke**

**Mark- **

**Caster- Choji**

**Stage Manager: Sakura**

**Security Gurad- Shino (sorry... couldn't resist... it worked WAY to well...)**

**...so who is Mark? Give me guesses! (People I've told can't vote!)**

**R & R!**


End file.
